When Love Comes Around
by BridgetVreeland
Summary: will harry love hermione or hermione turn away? tell me wut u think my first fic. more chapters soon!


Harry's alone waiting in the Gryffindor tower. Waiting for her. Waiting for Hermione. He hears footsteps, its just Fred. "Why are you still up Potter?" questioned Fred, "thinking of her are you?" "Shut up Fred. I'm just waiting for her to get off her prefect duties," said Harry. "I coulda sworn that was her in the prefects bathroom with a familiar voice. but who am I to day anything?" said Fred in an annoying voice "Whatever Fred just leave me alone okay." Fred left the room with a smirk on his face.  
  
Hermione walked into the common room. She gave Harry a hug and kiss. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry I completely forgot about our date tonight I was in the prefects bathroom with, oh nevermind that I'm here now that's all that matters," she said. "Ok, shall we get my cloak?" Harry asked. "Yes, of course, I'll wait here," she said. Harry walked up the stairs to his room to grab his cloak. On the way he ran into Ron. "Oh, Hiya Harry. Off with Hermione again?" questioned Ron. "Yeah, I am I'll talk to you later Ron. I have to get my cloak," "Ok then see ya later," said Ron.  
  
Harry began to make his way back to the common room but voices made him stop. "Oh, Ron you know I love you but I don't know how to break it to poor Harry. He can't pick up on anything. I tried to miss our date and he just blew it off. I'll figure something out," Hermione said. "I know you will Hermione. You were always the smartest witch I knew." Ron flirted. Hermione giggled. "Shh I think he's coming," whispered Hermione. "Oh, Ron you beat me at Wizards Chess again. We'll play again later," said Hermione in a fake acting voice. "Ready to go Hermione?" asked Harry in a quivering voice. "Yes let's go."  
  
They went to Moaning Myrtles bathroom for some privacy. Harry was about to ask Hermione about the conversation but she spoke first. "Harry I need to tell you something," she began. Harry gulped. "Ron's been putting moves on me. I don't like it he wants me to end our relationship." "I know I heard," mumbled Harry. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I just don't want to hurt Ron's feelings." "The same way you don't want to hurt mine!" he half-shouted. "I told you I just feel bad for Ron. I love you Harry. I really do." cried Hermione. "That's getting hard to believe," said Harry. "Fine I'll prove it!" she shouted. She took Harry into her arms, kissed him and began taking off his shirt. Button after button Harry became less aware of what was happening. He finally gave in to her pleas of forgiveness and he forgave her. They were in the bathroom making love until dawn. Harry heard the songs of the morning birds and said they better go.  
  
Harry couldn't stop thinking of Hermione that day. She was in Arithmacy and he was in History of Magic. He wouldn't see her for two classes. They would at last be together in Potions. But with Snape breathing down their neck they couldn't do a thing. They decided to skip Potions after all it was only a simple wart growing potion they had to do. They met in Harry's dorm this time his bed was much more comfortable than the hard cold floor of the bathroom. "You really mean what you said last night?" asked Harry. "About me loving you? Yes of course Harry," she reassured him. They slowly began making out. It progressed to more sexual feelings. Harry felt her up. Hermione let out a moan of pleasure. They heard a knock on the door. Hermione dove under the covers. Harry got up to answer it. It was Professor Dumbledore. Harry was standing there in his boxers! He quickly grabbed a robe. "Mr. Potter, why aren't you in Potions?" he asked. "I felt a little sick. I think it was something I ate." He felt bad lying to Professor Dumbledore. "Well then I suggest you rest up Mr. Potter. Do you have any idea where Miss Granger could be?" he asked glancing over at the bed. "I-I don't know sir," he said nervously. "If you see her tell her that lately she has been neglecting her prefect duties if she does not show up for the next meeting she will no longer be a prefect." "Yes, sir."  
  
Harry watches Dumbledore walk down the stairs out of sight and whispers to Hermione that she better go. She silently agrees.  
  
Ron comes back to the dorm later and finds Hermione's bra. "She was here wasn't she!" shouted Ron. "Yes, she was if you must know!" Harry shouted back. "You know she doesn't even like you?" Ron asked. "You know she doesn't even like you either?" Harry asked. "Yes she does. She's just trying to dump you nicely!" he yelled. "Oh yeah then let's go ask her," Ron said. They walked down to the Common Room in completely silence more like a piercing silence. Harry didn't want to be mad a Ron over Hermione but he had to prove him wrong. Besides he loved Hermione more. "Hermione, who is me or Harry?" Ron asked. "Umm, I really like you both," she said. "You have to choose now!" demanded Ron. "Hermione, it's ok, go with Ron I don't mind," whispered Harry. "But Harry I love you more!" It was too late. Harry had all ready left the common room. He got his cloak and went to Hagrid's hut to talk to him. He felt empty now. Maybe he made a mistake, letting Ron have Hermione. He would have to think about that. 


End file.
